Personal lighting devices are important to users for purposes of safety, decoration, and style. The ability to attach lighting devices to a number of different pieces of clothing, including, but not limited to, zippers and footwear, is desirable for users. The ability to attach such lighting devices in a way such that they are secure yet removable without cutting or major modifications to the clothing is also desirable. The ability to quickly and easily activate the lighting device is also desirable. For a number of years, articles of footwear and various items of clothing have been sold with decorative attachments. These attachments have either been lighted and non-removable or removable and non-lighted, neither of which have had the ability to be both lighted and removable or to be further customized by the wearer and activated or deactivated at will.
In addition to personal lighting devices that are attached to clothing, users desire to attach lighting devices to vehicles and accessories such as bicycles.